


Yours or Theirs

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eloping, Forbidden Love, Knight!Jason, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Prince!Dick, Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “Would you say…” Dick started, voice trailing off as he gathered his words to form a complete thought. “If I inform my father about us, would he rescind the engagement?”





	Yours or Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Knight / Royalty

A small sigh escaped through pretty pink lips followed by another. Dick Grayson-Wayne, eldest prince of Gotham, was bored out of his mind and quite honestly, beyond irritated. Was attending another one of his father's all important galas when all he wanted was just to be resting inside his chambers. 

It was a struggle and he hated having to socialize with the higher society. They tired him out by their constant need to gloat. Telling him stories about their successes or battles they won.  

Or the ones about how they had a daughter that they very much would like Dick to meet. Or the one where they tried to appeal to him by telling him how handsome he was and then tactlessly try to ask for help. 

Unfortunately for the families who have tried hard and long to get him to marry his daughters, he was already taken. Because today of all days was his engagement celebration. Or to state bluntly, was his engagement announcement.

An engagement that was suddenly sprung upon him just a few days ago. One he tried to argue against with all his might, but didn't win. The king, his adopted father, went ahead and accepted the proposal on his behalf. Said it was too hard of a pass when the other family came forward. It wasn't as if this was the first time and often, Bruce would ask for his permission whenever it came up. But this time, he didn't. 

He argued that it was beneficial for both kingdoms and basically implied it was a political marriage. That by doing so, it would bring prosperity, flourishing the kingdom with an abundance of supplies and crops, as well as an increase in defenses. 

It's not as if their home was doing poorly, quite the opposite honestly. It was fairing just fine except there were a few fine lines of the kingdom. So to say, certain areas that needed a bit more help. 

And Dick understood the significance of the proposal and yet, he couldn't help but hate it. Hated the fact that he was being used as a pawn to better the country. He wasn't selfish, no, far from that. Dick just—he had his own life as well. As much as he wanted to protect and help the people, he didn't want to do it this way because there were other ways to help. Bruce was smart, intelligent and he could have thought of a million possibilities, as he had showcased in the past during their difficult times.

And yet, he decided to trade off his oldest son. 

The princess, Barbara Gordon, was beautiful, kind and smart. She had luscious red hair that curled at the tips and reached just below the swell of her breasts. She had gorgeous green eyes that were dazzling and innocent and there was a bit of wit to her from the few short conversation he had. Yet, he didn't care. Had zero interest in the princess. 

It was also their first time meeting so how could he even know that he wanted to marry her? He's never met or seen her before and he didn't have any initial attraction to the princess. None of that spark that Dick searched for. 

Dick understood that despite his arguments, things don't always go the way he wanted them too. He'd tried to justify his reasons, but none would listen. Bruce wouldn't listen and he had the final say. 

It was already a lost battle, so Dick had no choice but to accept. As much as he moped and complained about it, told his brothers and his butler, nothing could be done. Bruce was clear on his decision and it was to stay. 

He was frustrated and sighed softly, smiled as another guest came up to him, congratulated him on the engagement and wished him luck. Not that they actually really meant it because Dick could see the way their brows were pressed firmly together, the irritation clear in their body language. Their true feelings were evident to Dick and they didn't do a good job at hiding it.

"Please excuse me," he said and dismissed himself when they started to ramble on about useless information.  

Dick retreated, unable to stand being around these overbearing people any longer and settled for hiding himself in the corner of the room, away from all eyes. Not that he was really hidden or anything but he was mostly out of everyone's views, as much as he could be, huddled in the dimly lit corner as the band played, music filtering throughout the hall. There was laughter and chatter, as everyone was enjoying their time, a bit buzzed from all the alcohol consumed. 

He was exhausted, having to stand in the center of attention as people crowded him. As his fiancé, bride to be, latched onto his arm as people gave their congratulations. She would smile, bright and happy, thanking them for their kindness while all Dick wanted to do was leave. As terrible as that sounded, he was not interested in her, the marriage, or anything having to do with it. 

Once she'd disentangled herself from him, he quickly ditched and went to hide away. Kept his distance from her and blessed the soul who'd taken her away from him.  

Dick exhaled, long and heavy and leaned back against the wall. Stared at the glass of wine in hand, twirled his wrist as he swiveled the delicious drink, watched as the alcohol left glistening rings around the glass. Was trying to amuse himself by playing with his alcohol. 

As stupid as that was. 

"Sir," a voice called out, startling him and he jumped back in surprise. Was so absorbed in his stupid wine and glass.

" _Oh._ " Dick said when the person's face came into view. "Jason." And suddenly, all that exhaustion, that stress that had piled onto his shoulders disappeared and he felt better, light and airy. 

Jason Todd, his loyal knight, bowed his head as a form of greeting and respect to his prince. "Prince Richard."  

"Mhm?" Dick smirked, felt his heart flutter from hearing him call his name. "Yes?" 

Jason pulled his lips into a thin line and stared at him with a frazzled expression. He sighed gently and reached for Dick's glass. Their hands brushed, touching just ever so slightly and Dick could feel the warmth spreading across his skin. 

Neither of them moved, didn't react to the touch and kept their hands there. Vivid blue eyes watched carefully as his knight placed his fingers at the bowl of the glass.  

"I believe you have had enough drinks for the night my prince." Jason said though really, he didn't. Had only really drank half of his glass since he wasn't much of a drinker. Plus, he was constantly interrupted. "You appear to be a tad tipsy." 

" _Oh_. Am I?" Dick grinned, knew exactly where Jason was going with this. 

"Indeed. So I advise that you return to your room for the night." 

"Hm," Dick hummed and let go of the glass, allowed his arm to fall back to his side as Jason was now carrying his wine. "Now that you have mentioned it, I am fairly a bit light-headed.” 

"Then I shall escort you back to your room." Jason said and signaled for one of the servers to walk by. He set the glass down on the tray and shooed him away before he turned his attention back to Dick. "Shall we?" He asked and made a hand gesture at the prince, signaling for him to lead the way. 

"Yes, we shall." Dick nodded and quickly left the ballroom, exiting the doors to enter the main hallway. 

Dick walked ahead of Jason as the knight followed closely behind, just a few feet away. Their steps were in sync as they headed towards the quadrant that housed Dick's bedroom. It was set apart from all the other family members and a bit isolated on his own. Which he didn't mind since it was good for his privacy. 

When they reached his room, Dick stopped and allowed Jason to open the door for him. Once they were both inside, hidden from any wandering eyes, Dick immediately spun around and pressed Jason against the wooden door, hand reaching behind to lock it. Bolted it even so no one could disturb their night. 

Strong hands gripped his waist, squeezed it tightly and Dick let out a soft moan. Leaned up on his tip toes to nip at Jason's jaw, trailing tiny little kisses until their mouths were flush against one another.  

Jason's hands crawled to the small of his back, rubbing up and down as they slid underneath his pants, pulled out his tucked shirt. Dick kissed him in desperation, with vigor and passion. Felt Jason working at the buttons of his jacket, peeled off all layers of his formal attire and rolled it over his shoulders. The clothes dropped to the ground, forming a pile right behind him.

"Jason—" Dick gasped as his knight dove to his neck, biting and nibbling, creating specks of pink blemishes on his skin, far down enough to his collarbone that his shirts would hide the marks. "Bed—" Dick whispered and Jason nodded. 

Hands gripped his ass, squeezed it, massaging it as he lifted Dick up in one swift move. Carried him in his arms as the prince wrapped his long and muscular legs around his waist.  

Dick kissed him, licking at his ears, biting it before he drove his tongue into his mouth, tasting all that was Jason, moaned obnoxiously as the knight rubbed a finger between his cheeks. He was dropped to the bed, fell with a thud on the plush mattress with his back laid flush against the silken sheets. 

Dick peered up at Jason, breathless and wanting. Needy for his touch, for his heat to be inside of him, thrusting deep within, defiling him until he was a mess. Dick felt a chill crawl up his spine, shivered at the expression his knight was showing, beautiful half-lidded turquoise eyes that were dark and feral. Ready to devour Dick this very moment, wrecking him until he cried and was sore all over. 

And Dick— _God_ , he was so ready for it. Had powered through an excruciatingly long and painful evening just for tonight.

Jason teared off all his clothes, tossed them to ground before he worked off Dick's shoes and pants and striped him naked. Dick lay bare with nothing covering himself, licked his lips as Jason ran his seductive eyes down his body. 

A small smirk crept upon his lips and Jason climbed on top, pressed his palms to Dick's chest to keep him flat against the bed. Snatched his lips in a bruising kiss as Dick latched on, clawed at his back and held on tight as the man rutted against him. He could feel how hard and wet he was. 

They fell into a silence as they kissed and moved against one another like a beautiful dance, fluid and smooth. Exchanged sweet whispers and moans, ones meant just for each other. 

It felt so right to be in Jason's arms, safe and warm and the nights they spent together was intoxicating and blissful, satisfied him in every way. Dick could never get enough of it, wished that it could last forever, but he knew it wouldn't.

Because they could never be. 

Especially not after today.

\------ 

“Do you consider…” Dick started, voice trailing off as he gathered his words to form a complete thought. “If I inform my father about us, would he rescind the engagement?” Dick shifted in his seat, was sitting in between Jason’s legs, wrapped in his lover’s arms as the man had him pinned against his chest. 

They were cuddling in bed after their eventful night, still very much naked. Dick didn't mind it one bit because he loved the feel of their skins touching. It was so raw and intimate, better than having their clothes on and he could only do this when they were in his private quarters. 

He heard Jason sigh quietly from up above his head. "I highly doubt it." Dick chuckled at his response and grabbed Jason's hand, spread his palm wide and stared at how big they were compared to his own as he pressed them flushed together.

Dick chewed his bottom lip, deep in thought and tilted his head back to rest against Jason’s shoulder. He turned slightly to press his lips to Jason's jaw and murmured, "I do not want to get married." 

Jason squeezed him tighter and buried his face in his raven hair, breathed in Dick's sweet scent. "...I know."  

“I wish for us to be together.” Dick mumbled, a little distressed at the prospect of marriage and having to leave Jason behind. 

Jason threaded a hand through his hair, tenderly tucked a lock behind his ear. “What are your thoughts on us eloping?”

“…Eloping?” Dick questioned with a raised brow, a bit interested in that comment. 

“We could then be together. But—" he paused in thought and pulled his lips together into a thin line. "That...is not a possibility we should fore take. We...cannot.” Jason sighed, disheartened.

Dick smiled sadly and nodded his head in agreement. Such a thing as eloping was not right of him. “You are right.” 

Jason then scoffed, made a quip about the elopement. “You are everyone’s beloved. If I were to steal you away, chaos would occur. The kingdom would hunt me down and then skin me a live, akin to an animal.” 

Dick groaned, frustrated and titled back to peer up at Jason, found him staring down at him with darkened eyes. That joke might as well be the truth because Dick could imagine it happening.

"I would never allow that to happen.” 

"I believe you. I trust that you would defend me," Jason said and then rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Besides, I am capable of protecting myself. I am a knight after all.” 

Dick chuckled and puffed up his cheeks. "Honestly, eloping would not be such a terrible bargain.” As terrible as the consequences would be, Dick wouldn't have considered it if not for Jason bringing it up and the idea of being able to be with Jason outweighed his life in the kingdom. 

“Yes, however, we would be living in poverty. I do not think you would be able to handle living without your majestic castle and having servants at your every call.”

Dick gasped, offended and poked at Jason's side. "Do not belittle me. I can handle myself. And my family is rich so I have an abundance of gold." Earned an amused laugh from Jason as he trailed callous fingers down his hip and to his thigh to grab them, eliciting a sweet whine from deep within Dick’s throat. 

"Jason..." he murmured and sighed breathlessly when the man pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck. Eyelids fluttered shut as he took in a moment to enjoy Jason's warmth, savored it as it could possibly be one of the lasts. 

“Hm," his lover whispered in thought. "It appears I left behind a few too many marks on you this time,” Jason commented and licked his tongue up the side of his lover’s neck. 

Dick just rolled his eyes, already knew that without him saying so. Still holding onto Jason's hand, he squeezed his fingers and lifted it up, stared at the lines of his palm as he traced them with feather light touches. "Oh,” Dick spoke, capturing Jason’s immediate attention. “Your marriage line curves." Dick whispered and the knight grunted in response. 

"My what?" He blurted, confused.

" _This._ " Dick pointed at the line, ran a finger across as he followed the curve to show Jason. “It is long and curves upwards. Which indicates that you will have a happy marriage.”

Jason arched a brow in interest. "With who?"  

"That—I do not know," Dick murmured and suddenly felt dejected at the thought of someone else being with Jason. It couldn't be him because they couldn't marry. They couldn't even be in a relationship together for fear of getting caught and ridiculed, had to do it in deep secrecy. 

"Well—" Jason said, grabbed Dick at the waist and lifted him slightly, turned him around in his lap so they were face to face. "I will not marry anyone but you." 

"Ugh." Dick felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes and he blinked quickly, tried to flutter them away as he curled his hands against his chest. "But we cannot." 

"I do not care. Whether the Gods curse us or bless us, I will marry you." Jason breathed, leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss fueled with passion. And Dick felt his heart swell, emotions gushing throughout his body because the thought of it, of being married to Jason, sounded like a dream. A dream that could never be. 

"I want to marry you too," Dick whispered against his lips, could feel Jason's warm breath against him.

"So—“ Jason reached for Dick’s hands and held it in his. “What does your palm read?" 

Dick drew in a shaky breath, nervous and tried not to let the tears fall and looked at his own hand. Stared at it for a brief moment, eyes widening in disbelief. "Huh..." He blinked, dismissing the tears. "They are the same.  _They match_." 

The corner of Jason's lips pulled into a small smile. "Then, that defines that you will also have a good marriage.” 

"Yes, that is true. But who would it be?" 

Jason wrinkled his nose and gave him a look. "The answer to that question is quite obvious,” and he pointed at himself. “Me.” 

"But—" 

"There is no 'but' because that is insignificant. I am not—“ Jason sucked in a heavy breath and narrowed his eyes with confidence. "I am not allowing you to leave me. I am not giving you away.”

"But—“ Dick said and Jason hushed him, pressed a finger to his lips. Despite that, he spoke anyways. “I am getting married. I am betrothed to Barba—“

“No,” Jason cut him off. “Not if I marry you first.”

Dick arched a brow and stared at him as if he was crazy because how was he going to achieve that. "How?" 

There was a moment of silence as neither of them said a word. Dick stared straight into Jason’s eyes, could see ideas twirling in his head. Then he parted his lips and spoke. "…Eloping." 

Dick blinked. “You said that we could not do that.” 

“I did, but  _now_ , I am reconsidering it.” Jason huffed and tugged him forward into a tight hug, held onto him with desperation because if he let go, Dick might disappear. “I do not want to lose you.” There was pain in his tone, a slight fear and unease and Dick understood it very well because he was feeling the same. 

"...Are you serious?" Dick whispered, lips brushing his shoulder.

There was slight hesitation in Jason’s breathing and his body seemed to have stiffened from the query. “I—“ Jason stuttered. “I am. But you—“ Jason said and tenderly swiped a thumb under his eye. “You are the one that will leave your life behind. You will have to give up  _everything_. Me? I have  _nothing_.” 

Jason was… _right_. He had never thought about that until now. The meaning of eloping was a lot more serious than he had thought. He couldn’t just simply leave like it was nothing. Dick had spent his entire life in Gotham and had never traveled elsewhere so really, his home—Gotham, was all that he knew.

If he left, he’d be abandoning his family, who loved and raised him. Not only that, he would be leaving behind his country and his people, his duty to serve his kingdom. 

Was that something worth giving up? Could he leave it all behind just to be with Jason? Part of him agreed that he could. As much as he loved his family and his country and the fact that he would miss them so much, it was not greater than his happiness. And even though he was mad at Bruce, wanted to scream and punch him, he couldn’t hate him. 

Dick had been selfless for the most part, chose to support his country and his family’s decision. Did what they asked of him, but this  _one_  thing, this one little  _thing_  was something he wanted for himself. For once in his life, he wanted to be selfish. Jason was—Jason was his  _love_. He was his one and that is who he wanted to be with for eternity. 

Dick didn’t want to live a life he didn’t get to choose, to spend his life with a woman he did not love just for the sake of their countries. It wasn’t—it’s not right. 

There were many pros and cons to the situation, but at the end of the day, it was a simple choice really. Despite all the consequences he would receive and all the regrets he would later come to have, in the moment, he only had  _one_  answer in mind. 

“If I can be with you, then  _yes_.” 

Jason exhaled loudly and cupped Dick’s cheeks, searched his bright blue eyes for a sign of last minute regret. “Are you sure?” And he nodded, no regrets within his soul. 

Jason smiled fondly, albeit a little sad and kissed him. "Then we leave at dawn."  

\------ 

"Did you complete the task you informed me of?” Jason asked once they were far from the city, had traveled out the gates of the kingdom and well into the forest leading to the next town. They had borrowed one of the caravans, loaded enough necessities that they needed in order to make a new life for themselves.

Dick smiled sadly as he stared out the back of their cart, watched as the castle slowly faded into the distance. “Yes, I did.” 

"What was written?” Jason questioned, reached a hand over to rest over his lover. 

"Nothing good." Dick whispered and leaned his head against Jason's shoulder, felt warm and safe against him. His lover reached for a blanket and draped it over the both of them to keep out the cold chill of the early morning breeze. "Just—I hope that they will come to forgive me." 

“I am sure that they will.” Jason spoke with reassurance and it made the tightness in his chest feel a little lighter. He sighed softly and allowed his eyes to fall shut. Attempted to turn off his mind as he tried to calm his restless heart. 

Before he left, he'd written a letter and slipped it under Bruce's door. It was short and bittersweet and it read: 

 _Dear Bruce,_

_I apologize that I have been a disappointment to the family and to the kingdom. But I did not want to marry another…as I have someone that I love dearly. I am sorry that I have left unannounced, but you left me with no choice._  

 _I wish you and the family well._  

 _And please, do not search for me._  

_Love,_

_Your son, Richard Grayson_


End file.
